Maybe, Possibly
by velvetylove
Summary: Just something done out of boredom and the urge to type. A kind-of songfic. Plot's weird. Vocab's limited. Story's not well written. You've been warned. But read it if you want to. :


**A/N: Although it's pretty obvious, nothing here belongs to me. I doubt this cliche plot is unique. :) And the song used. The link and everything will be on my profile page. Enjoy. :)**

It's a bright and beautiful Monday morning. Everything seems to be going on as usual. Everything _is_ going on as usual. But that excludes a certain Gabriella Montez's mind. She appeared calm and collected; nothing out of the norm, but deep inside, she was heartbroken and fuming. Her heart was beating three times the regular speed as she walked towards her boyfriend of three months, Mr Troy Bolton.

"Hey babe," he greeted her as he leaned down to plant one on her lips, only to be met with her cheek as she turned her head away. Troy frowned as he pulled back. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

Gabriella gave him a tight smile and said, "Hey, can we talk for a while?"

Puzzled, Troy nodded to his friends and led Gabi over to their secret garden. As Gabriella walked over to a bunch of flowers, she took a deep breath before turning to face him. Her fingers fiddled with her necklace as she said simply, "I think we should break up."

Eyes widening, Troy whispered, horrified, "What? Are you serious?"

Gabriella pinched herself as she felt herself choking up, and nodded in response to Troy's question. Troy hurried towards her and held her shoulders, "Why?"

Gabriella glared at his obliviousness and shrugged, "You should know, really." With that, she shrugged off Troy's hands and walked to homeroom.

Entering a little while after Gabriella, Troy's eyes were dull, lifeless, and full of confusion. He had no idea why Gabriella had broken up with him so suddenly, for no reason at all.

Mrs Darbus calmed down the class and stood up, starting with the morning announcements. "As I've mentioned for the past few days, the yearly Talent Show is just around the corner. I'm sure that anyone interested would have signed up by now. Kelsi, please pass me the signup sheet."

"Uhm .. yeah, here it is," Kelsi stumbled as she scribbled a few more names onto the paper.

"Interesting response," Mrs Darbus smiled as she read the names of the people who signed up.

The bell rang and Gabriella walked out as fast as she could. Hearing footsteps behind her, she quickened her pace, assuming that it was Troy. Kelsi and Taylor grabbed onto her shoulders, breathing heavily. "Why are you walking so fast!"

Turning around, Gabriella apologized, and told her that she thought that it was Troy. Kelsi nodded, "Speaking of Troy, I assume you've done it already? Judging from his expression when he came into homeroom."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. They gave her a hug and Taylor said, "You did the right thing. It's not your fault he messed up big time. He has no idea why though, right? Lunkhead." Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, he has no idea. It should come to him soon, I guess. I don't think it's possible for him to forget it."

The girls went to their lockers and were about to go to their separate classes when Kelsi suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Gabriella, please don't kill me, but I signed you up for the Talent Show!" and rushed off for her History class. "What! You know I hate standing in front of a crowd! Kelsi!" She shouted after the little musician. She sighed and turned to walk to her class.

The rest of the day passed by really slowly, with Gabriella avoiding Troy as much as possible. And Troy still figuring out the reason. Though Gabriella seemed to be doing just fine on the outside, she was practically dying on the inside. She's not someone who loved to share her feelings. She keeps to herself, bottling up her troubles. That was, until Troy came along. She thought that she could trust him, breaking down all forms of walls that she'd built up when she's around him. But now she's all alone again.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Gabriella packed all her things up hastily, escaping into her and sped back home. She was on the edge of breaking down. She had to sit through all the lessons and act like she was just fine, when her heart was breaking slowly, at the same time. As much as Troy had hurt her with his actions, watching him all lifeless and broken was giving her hell.

After a long drive, she was finally home, her safe haven. She ran up to her room and locked her door, sliding down on it and sat in silence, hugging her knees close. Gabriella wanted to cry, she really did. She wanted that relief that people get after crying their hearts out. But there's something inside her, that never allowed her to do so. Sure, she tears, but the tears never spilled over. She had no idea why, and she hated that about herself.

The only way she could make herself better, was through music. Playing her guitar and writing songs. That was her way of crying, her was of releasing the bottled up emotions. Standing up, she picked up her guitar and writing materials, and settled down on her bed. Strumming softly, she played what her heart told her to, and slowly, a new song is done. Smiling softly at her new creation, she ran through it once more, perfecting the little mistakes along the way.

The next few days passed by slowly. Too slowly for both their likings. But they managed to survive without each other. Barely, but they did.

Soon, it was the day of the Talent Show. Gabriella was backstage, waiting for her name to be called. Taylor and Kelsi gave her a final hug as her name was finally announced. Gabriella took a deep breath and walked into the spotlight. She smiled at the audience, looking around for a specific person. After successfully spotting him, she said, "Here's something I wrote, about you," knowing that he would get it.

_**We broke up, and now I'm just waiting for you**__**  
**__**To wake up, and realize that this is all you**__**  
**__**And what you're putting me through**__**  
**__**Believe me when I say, you're gunna regret it,**__**  
**__**You'll see**_

_Flashback: _

"_Dude, have you done it yet? Your time is almost up, and then it's bye bye, 50 bucks for you, and hello, 50 bucks for me. Sweet," Chad grinned. _

"_Don't get your hopes too high, man. I'm going to do it. They don't call me The Player for nothing." Troy and the entire basketball team laughed together._

_Unknown to them, a certain brunette had stumbled upon that conversation when she was looking for her boyfriend. Upon hearing those words come out from him mouth, she felt her heartbreaking and she ran out of the locker room.___

_**That maybe, possibly I was the best I don't compare to the rest**__**  
**__**And maybe, possibly you make me aware of everything I say and do**__**  
**__**And maybe, possibly I still want you**_

Troy was watching her every move when Chad came running towards him. "Yo, Hoops! I found out why Gabs broke up with you! McKessie said Gabs heard us in the locker room the other day. How it has anything to do with breaking up, I have no idea."

Troy sat in shock as he recalled what happened that day. He remembered exactly what they were talking about. _But why would she get m_ad _about that? _Then it hit him. __

_**We broke up and now I'm just waiting for me**__**  
**__**To see, the real reality**__**  
**__**That what we had is only what we used to be**__**  
**__**I should've known better, I could've done better...**__**  
**__**I should've known better, I could've done better…**_

Gabriella was trying to appear as nonchalant as possible, but she honestly meant everything she was singing. __

_**And maybe, Possibly I was the best I don't compare to the rest**__**  
**__**And maybe, possibly you make me aware of everything I say and do**__**  
**__**And maybe, possibly I still want you**_

_**And maybe, possibly I was the best I don't compare to the rest**__**  
**__**And maybe, possibly you make me aware of everything I say and do**_

_**Maybe, possibly I was the best I don't compare to the rest**__**  
**__**And maybe, possibly you make me aware of everything I say and do**__**  
**__**That maybe, possibly I still want you**_

As she sang the final part, she closed her eyes and put in everything she felt, meaning especially the last four words of the song. After strumming the last note, she opened her eyes and gave a small smile as the audience erupted in applauses. She bowed down and rushed off the stage, only to be greeted by an anxious Taylor.

"Gabi! You totally misunderstood Troy! He wasn't talking about you, he was talking about –"

"Basketball," Troy cut Taylor off. Taylor nodded at him before leaving the two of them to talk things out themselves. "Chad had given me a week to master this move that we saw, betting that I wouldn't be able to do it. What you heard, was him rushing and reminding me about it. We weren't talking about you. I would never bet on you!" Troy continued desperately.

Gabriella stared straight into his blue eyes, unsure whether to believe him, "If you are telling the truth, then I'm really sorry for misunderstanding you."

Troy nodded frantically, "Yes, of course I'm telling the truth. I love you, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella gasped, knowing that he would only call her by her full name when he was talking about something very serious. Her heart melted and she smiled brightly at him. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a short kiss before pulling back. "I love you too, Troy Bolton."


End file.
